Every parent, at one time or another, has purchased a box of crayons for his or her children. Indeed, most parents have had to incur the expense of buying multiple boxes of crayons, following the breakage of crayons which children refuse to use in a broken state. While any given crayon is not expensive, the continual need to buy additional crayons in place of ones that have broken can become expensive and bothersome. In addition, the user of crayons of unique colors may wish to ensure that such crayons are maintained as long as possible, without breaking. Towards this end, protective coverings for crayons have been suggested.
Prior protective coverings for crayons contemplate the use of permanent wrappings or sheathings which are configured to be manufactured and used with an individual crayon. As the crayon material is used, the wrapping or sheathing is routinely peeled or cut away to allow exposure to additional crayon material. Once the crayon is completely spent, so is the wrapping and sheathing and the crayon is discarded. Examples of such prior crayon protection elements are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,249,092, 5,522,960, 5,957,604, and 6,063,222. Other crayon protectors, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,907, are also designed to be used with one individual crayon and, following the use with the crayon, disposed of.
It is thus the object of the present invention to overcome the limitations and disadvantages of prior crayon protectors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a crayon protector which is cylindrical in configuration and constructed of unbreakable, non-cuttable, yet flexible material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a crayon protector which substantially surrounds and reinforces a crayon at its break zone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crayon protector which is configured to be inserted onto a crayon, removed from the crayon after use, and reused on a different crayon.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a crayon protector which has a longitudinal slit which allows it to be slidably inserted onto and removed from the crayon and also allows flexible expansion for the insertion of crayons of varying diameters.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a crayon protector which is economical and efficiently manufactured for ready sale.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a writing implement protector which can not only be used for crayons, but also for chalk, pastel and charcoal sticks, and similar breakable writing implements.
The present invention consists of a crayon protector comprising a covering which is substantially cylindrical in configuration. The covering is made of unbreakable, non-cuttable, yet flexible material, for instance molded plastic. The covering is configured with open ends and a longitudinal slit which prevents complete encircling of the crayon. The covering is inserted on a crayon and substantially surrounds and reinforces it from breakage at its break zone. The slit facilitates insertion and removal and allows flexible expansion of the covering for use with crayons of varying diameters. The protector can also be used to prevent breakage of other relatively easily breakable writing implements, like chalk, pastel, and charcoal sticks.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The crayon protector itself, however, as to its design, construction, and use, together with additional features and advantages thereof, are best understood upon review of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.